Aftermath
by Satu-D-2
Summary: Remus has awakened the morning after a full moon many times. Aching, sore, disorientated. Now, for the first time, he wakes up with company.


GiftFic for the ever-delightful DeejayMil. Happy birthday, poppet, thank you for supporting and encouraging so many people and being so lovely. *heart*

* * *

Wind whistled through a cracked window, a gentle icy touch against flushed cheeks and tracing the length of his exposed skin. Bloodshot green eyes slitted open, squinted against the somehow thin winter sunlight. His head was throbbing and his throat was dry and scratchy. The long muscles in his back, arms and legs burned from exertion he did not remember. A sharp, stinging pain encapsulated his left shoulder, but he couldn't quite bring himself to look. He pushed himself upright, trembling like a leaf, and groaned as his brain pressed hard against the backs of his eyes.

A soft scratching noise irritated his ears and he carefully moved his head to seek it out. A shadow separated itself from the gloom of the corner and limped towards him. Baleful grey eyes met his, gleaming from beneath wiry black fur.

"Padfoot?" he whispered in a cracked, low voice that rasped from his throat.

Sirius lifted his lips, revealing sharp, menacing fangs. Despite this aggressive display, the dog moved closer and flopped onto the wooden floor, dust sifting up and settling on his fur. Remus reached out one hand and uncertainly rested it on his friend's side. The fur beneath his hand was stiff and stuck together in long, tacky strands. A long tongue rasped against the back of his hand.

"I'm...I'm sorry…"

Another baring of fangs, then Padfoot resumed lapping at Remus's hand and at the fur beneath it. Sticky drying blood began to work its way free of the fur, making Remus's stomach turn.

"Why did you stay? I told you to leave."

A huffing breath against his hand. Almost a laugh. As close as a dog could get a laugh, he supposed. Now when Padfoot's eyes met Moony's there was a light behind them, a cheeky twinkle that he recognised. It made his stomach flutter in an odd way that he attributed to the fact he hadn't eaten all day.

Sirius lifted his face from his own side and nudged his nose against Remus' shoulder. Pushed him around. That rasping tongue began to lap delicately at the teen's shoulder, pain like needles of fire shooting through him.

"Ow, ow ! Quit it, you mutt."

A forceful lick, and another huffing breath. Remus tried to bat the dog away, but the aching muscles of his arms wouldn't allow him to. He growled and grumbled as Sirius cleaned his shoulder, then the side beneath his hand shifted. The wiry fur melted away, became smooth, warm skin. His hand pulled back as though it was touching something very hot, and Padfoot pushed himself upright with a sly grin.

"You almost broke through the tunnel, you git," he said. Remus, suddenly very aware of how the weak winter sunlight was shining on his best friend's naked chest, how it must be shining on his own, pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms tight around them. Was he blushing? God it felt like he was blushing. "Prongs stood guard on the other end all night and I lured you back in here. And got clawed for my troubles, bastard wolf that you are."

Again, despite the aggressive choice of words, Sirius' voice was light and conversational. Like he was talking about the weather. Or the Quidditch score. He pointed at the rough claw marks that had already dried and crusted on his flank then waggled his finger at Remus.

"Where are your pants?" Remus asked, slightly dazed now.

Sirius looked down. Observed his lack of pants. Made no effort to cover himself. Lifted his head and grinned. "You know what, Moony? I'm not sure. We were in a bit of a rush when we heard you scratching in the tunnel and so I guess they just didn't do...whatever it is they do when we change." A brief pause then he burst into laughter. "That means Prongs is wandering around outside with no pants on too! Oh what I wouldn't pay to see that!"

A thin needling of annoyance pierced Remus at that, and he snapped, "Get me a blanket, would you? It's freezing in here."

Still chuckling, Sirius got to his feet and moved towards the ancient ruined bed. The sun highlighted the long, lean muscles in his back, the curve of his body. Padfoot had zero shame. There was a musty shredded blanket draped across the end, and Sirius pulled it up and tossed it towards Remus. Remus snatched it from the air, wrapped it tight around his naked frame. Blushed. Became painfully aware of his blush. Averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry I bit you too," Sirius said, sitting opposite and pulling a bit of the tattered blanket towards him to cover himself. "You weren't letting go so I just…" He shrugged. Remus reached over his shoulder, touched the painful scabbed punctures on his shoulder blade.

"Guess I'm not sorry then," Remus said, and smiled uncertainly. "You give back as good as you get, huh?"

Sirius winked, grinned. That little flutter in Remus' stomach again, the tiny blossom of heat. They sat together for a long time. Talking, joking. Perhaps flirting a little. Waiting for the pain and tension in Moony's muscles to ease enough for him to get upright. To be able to hobble together down the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack and back towards Hogwarts, the tattered blanket wrapped around the pair of them, naked hips bumping every so often.

What a bizarre night it had been. Remus quietly hoped for more in the future.


End file.
